Rosalie in Russian
by paper.creations
Summary: “Yes, of course it is. I have three cousins that lived in Russia for a few years.” Rosalie assured him. - Rosalie uses her upper hand in her new language class to confuse and insult Tyler to no end. - Cullen's in Classes Sequence


**A/N: **Part three of the Cullen's in Classes Sequence. This one's a tad longer then the other two, but it's probably because most sentences are repeated twice: once in Russian and then again in the English translation. I was going to post the translations seperatly, but I decided that to have them all together would make so much more sense. What they're saying in English is bold and italicized.

Again, here are the Cullen's in Classes list:

Alice in Art  
Edward in (Home Economics)  
Rosalie in Russian  
Jasper in Jazz Band  
Bella in Buisness  
Emmett in English

I hope you enjoy Rosalie in her Russian class! I'm sorry if you speak or know Russian and I got some of it wrong. My only resource was an online translation site and who knows how accurate those things are.

**Rosalie in Russian**

Rosalie was bored. Albeit, she was always bored while she pretended to be a human in the dreadfully lacking high school, but today was different. Worse.

Out-dated, under-funded Forks High had tried to spice up their curriculum by adding a new language – Russian – to their course schedule, and Emmett, thinking it would be a grand opportunity, signed both him and his mate up.

And of course, they didn't make it into the same Russian class.

So there darling, beautiful Rosalie sat, in the back of her Russian class, listening to the new teacher drone on about the exotic and wonderful language they were to learn about. But Rosalie already knew Russian. Tanya and her sisters were from the largest country in the world and had taught her their native tongue.

"Этот класс - трата моего времени." _**This class is a waste of my time**_. Rosalie complained quietly. The boy sitting beside her perked up, and swivelled his greasy, sweaty body towards her. Dear God, it was Tyler Crowley. The boy that almost killed Edward's _precious_ human.

"Watch it, Rosalie." Came Edward's voice, floating in from across the hallway.

"Жопа," _**Ass. **_She hissed at him, earning a chuckle from her brother.

"You can speak Russian?" Tyler asked in awe. She nodded her head once - the stunning image of a queen nodding regally to her peasants.

"Да, Вы загрязняете пахнущую обезьяну." _**Yes, you foul smelling monkey.**_ She said, impressing him through her hidden insult. This class might be much more fun than previously anticipated.

"Can you teach me some? I would really like to impress the teacher." _And Bella_. Rosalie caught the unsaid ending to the sentence, even though she didn't have Edward's particular talent.

"Конечно, бабуин. Я люблю помогать столь же уродливые как Вы." _**Of course, baboon. I like to help those as ugly as you.**_ She said, and which she then repeated in English without the insults. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"I want to ask..._someone_ to dinner. How would I do that?" He asked, looking earnest.

"Вы, надоедливый человек, я хотел бы взять Вас, чтобы поесть. Я буду как свинья как то, поскольку я - теперь, и Вы будете неряхой, как Вы - теперь." _**You, annoying human, I would like to take you to eat. I will be as pig like as I am now, and you will be a slut, like you are now.**_ Rosalie responded fluently and without any indication that if Bella could understand that, she would be highly offended.

"_Rosalie!" _Edward scolded sharply, for her ears only. She smiled wickedly.

"Лучшее должно все же прибыть, брат." _**The best is yet to come, brother**_. She whispered back.

"That's amazing! Thanks." Tyler exclaimed. He repeated the sentence several times under his breath.

"Хорошо, я довольно удивителен, напеваю." _**Well, I am rather amazing, troll**_. She replied.

"Wait...what?" He asked, confused.

"It's nothing."

A sharp rap at the front of the classroom brought the students to attention. "Now class, flip to page four of the textbook, find a partner, and say the first conversation to each other.

For Rosalie, this would be too easy.

"Меня зовут Страж масонской ложи." _**My name is Tyler**_ He said, smiling.

Rosalie smirked and decided to veer off what the textbook said. "Вытрите ту улыбку от вашего лица прежде, чем я разрушаю Вас." _**Wipe that smile off your face before I destroy you**_

His smile increased in size. "Хотели бы Вы идти в парк?" _**Would you like to go to the park?**_

"Я только пошел бы в парк, если я мог бы убить Вас, затем похоронить Вас." _**I would only go to the park if I could kill you, then bury you. **_Ah, the freedom of an unknown language.

"Is that really how you pronounce 'Yes, I would like to go, thank you'?" Tyler asked, glaring at his textbook with confusion.

"Yes, of course it is. I have three cousins that lived in Russia for a few years." Rosalie assured him. Smiling slightly, he continued.

"Я хотел бы пойти в ресторан." _**I would like to go to the restaurant**_

"Я хотел бы выпить вашу кровь, потому что я - вампир и даже при том, что Вы не выглядите вкусными, я нуждаюсь в закуске." _**I would like to drink your blood because I am a vampire, and even though you do not look tasty, I require a snack.**_

"Careful, sister, the teacher is wondering about the things she's hearing from you." Edward whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Can we put this conversation on hold?" The obnoxious human asked, closing his book. "I'll be right back."

"He needs to go to the bathroom." Edward informed her.

"Would you like to impress the teacher?" Rosalie asked sweetly. Tyler nodded, always anxious to get ahead. "Well, instead of asking her if you can go to the bathroom in English, say it in Russian."

"How do you say it in Russian?"

"Извините меня, суку, я могу пожалуйста использовать ванную, таким образом я могу вычистить ваше изображение Вас из моих глаз с ручным мылом?" _**Excuse me, bitch, can I please use the bathroom so I can scrub your image of you out of my eyes with hand soap?**_

Tyler beamed, "Thanks, Rosalie!" He dashed to the front of the class, and repeated Rosalie word for word to a highly disgruntled teacher.

"Mister Crowley, how dare you insult a teacher so? To the principal's office, young man, and an F in today's conversations."

With a wounded glance to Rosalie, Tyler Crowley stalked out of the classroom, shoulders hunched, head down.

Rosalie loved it when a good plan worked out.

"И это - победа для великолепного вампира." _**And it is a win for the gorgeous vampire.**_ She sighed, sitting back to endure the rest of the Russian class.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed part three of the CC Sequence! Next is Jasper in Jazz Band with the lovely Angela as his human companion.

Please review!

-Maggie

* * *


End file.
